A Second Scarecrow?
by Windrises
Summary: Batman thought that the Scarecrow was gone, but a villain shows up with loads of fear gas for the citizens of Gotham.


Notes: Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics. Batman: The Animated Series was created by Bruce Timm and Eric Radomski and is owned by Warner Bros.

Batman had foiled another one of the Scarecrow's plans. The Scarecrow was trying to use fear gas on all of the bank owners of Gotham to get rich, but Batman used a batarang to destroy the fear gas. Batman smiled while saying, "You're ironically going to be more scared than anyone else after I defeat you." The Scarecrow lit of match and threw it at the ground. Batman angrily asked, "What are you doing?"

The Scarecrow said, "Ending your career." Batman quickly started getting the bank employees out of the bank while the Scarecrow did an evil laugh.

Batman sighed and said, "Lets go Scarecrow." The Scarecrow tried to push Batman into the fire, but Batman used a grappling hook to escape the building.

A few hours later Commissioner Gordon showed up and said, "Thankfully nobody died from the fire. You did a good job Batman."

Batman replied, "That's not correct Jim. I wasn't able to save the Scarecrow."

Commissioner Gordon said, "It's not your fault Batman."

Batman replied, "True. He was a rather messed up person. Poor Jonathan Crane. He could of been Gotham's top professor. Instead he was the master of fear."

A few months later Bruce Wayne was at a fancy event hosted by Roland Daggett. Reporter Summer Gleason walked up to Bruce and asked, "Do you have any comment on Roland Daggett's new invention?"

Bruce smiled and said, "If the invention involves me having to go to less of these events I'll get excited."

Summer asked, "Don't you like any fancy events?"

Bruce said, "The kind of events that let me goof off are my preference."

A few minutes later Roland Daggett walked onstage and made a speech. Bruce read a magazine while Roland talked. Roland showed off his new invention: a high tech gas mask. Bruce asked, "What's the point of those things?"

Roland said, "They protect people from fear."

Bruce smiled while saying, "Considering that the Scarecrow's gone your biggest fear is losing money on your new product." Roland frowned at Bruce.

Suddenly a bunch of fear gas was sprayed onto Bruce and the other guests. Bruce nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Roland said, "I'm not sure."

The Scarecrow walked onstage and said, "Greetings you rich fools. My new fear gas is so effective that you'll have more fear than money."

Summer asked, "Didn't you die?"

The Scarecrow said, "A simple fire wasn't enough to stop me."

Summer asked, "What's your plan this time?"

The Scarecrow pointed to Roland and said, "This greedy simpleton is planning on selling gas masks that'll protect people from my fear gas. That would embarrassing for my business so I'm going to put him out of business."

Roland nervously walked up to Bruce and the rest of the crowd and said, "You need to buy my gas masks before you suffer a unhealthy amount of fear." Bruce and the others paid Roland. Roland handed each of the guests a gas mask.

Bruce put the gas mask on which made his fears go away. Bruce said, "Thank you Roland."

Roland replied, "You're welcome." Roland walked away with an evil smile on his face.

Bruce ran outside and went into a nearby alley. He quickly got on his Batman costume while thinking about how the Scarecrow could possibly be back. Batman burst into the room. Most of the guests were still there, but the Scarecrow had left. Batman suspected that Roland was involved with the Scarecrow's scheme so Batman asked Summer, "Where did Roland go?"

Summer said, "He drove away a few minutes ago." Batman left.

A few minutes later Officer Renee Montoya looked around the police station's file room and saw Batman in there. Officer Montoya asked, "Why are you in here?"

Batman said, "I need the tape from the night the bank burnt down."

Officer Montoya asked, "Why do you need that?"

Batman said, "Because the Scarecrow's back. I need to check the tape to see if the original Scarecrow survived."

Officer Montoya replied, "Fine. The tape is in row eight."

Batman said, "I know. The tape's already in my possession. I just wanted to get a police officer's permission first." Batman disappeared.

Batman went back to the Batcave and watched the tape. Alfred Pennyworth walked by and asked, "Did you learn anything from the tape Master Bruce?"

Batman said, "Not anything useful. The tape isn't in very good condition, because of the fire. I don't understand how the Scarecrow could of survived the fire."

Alfred asked, "Is it possible that there's a second Scarecrow?"

Batman said, "That's a scary thought."

The next night Batman snuck outside of Roland's building after work hours were over. Batman whispered, "Roland hasn't left work and considering how little passion he has for his job I doubt that he would ever work overtime."

A few minutes later the Scarecrow walked into Roland's office. Batman hid outside while listening to the Scarecrow and Roland. The Scarecrow said, "Our first job worked out quite well. I got to scare a bunch of citizens and you got money from those gullible fools. However next time I don't want you to give them those gas masks so quickly. I want to see them be terrified by my wrath."

Roland replied, "Calm down. My primary concern is getting money from the people that you scare. I could care less about the cheap thrills you get from using fear gas on them."

The Scarecrow angrily said, "How dare you make fun of the master of fear."

Batman burst into the office and said, "Both of you aren't going to get what you want this time."

Roland nervously replied, "The Scarecrow's trying to get me to participate in his villainous scheme."

Batman said, "Cry me a river."

The Scarecrow grabbed Roland and said, "Your attempt at hiding your involvement in my plan is pathetic. You need to lose your ego and your confidence." The Scarecrow sprayed fear gas at Roland. Roland started nervously crawling across the floor to look for a gas mask. The Scarecrow said, "I took them all away." The Scarecrow did an evil laugh while walking away.

Batman said, "I managed to get one of your gas masks. I'll let you have it if you admit to your involvement in this scheme."

Roland was under so much stress from the fear gas that he said, "Okay. I hired the Scarecrow to scare people in Gotham so my profits on fear reducing gas masks would be more successful."

Batman revealed to Roland that he recorded his confession. Batman smiled and said, "You're going to be in prison for a long time. Start worrying about that instead of the fear gas."

Batman chased after the Scarecrow. Batman used a grappling hook to trap the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow said, "I demand to be released from your cheap attempt at a proper gadget."

Batman replied, "Stop whining. I need you to tell me who you really are."

The Scarecrow said, "I'm not going to do that."

Batman replied, "Then I'll simply unmask you." The Scarecrow punched and kicked Batman, but Batman punched the Scarecrow into a wall. Batman said, "Take off your mask or I'll use your fear gas on you."

The Scarecrow sighed and said, "Okay." The Scarecrow took off his mask. Batman's eyes got wider than ever before. The second scarecrow was Talia, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul.

Batman asked, "How could you be the Scarecrow?"

Talia al Ghul said, "The Scarecrow had lots of spare costumes and bottles of fear gas. I started using them."

Batman asked, "Why?"

Talia sighed and said, "Being the daughter of one of the most powerful villains led to a mediocre life for me. He got to scare people all the time with his power, but I never got to make that kind of impression on people. I wanted to make people fear me so I could win over the respect of the gullible fools of Gotham."

Batman replied, "Scaring people doesn't lead to getting respect. You have to do the right thing in order for other people to care about you."

Talia asked, "Don't you care about me?"

Batman said, "I do which is why I want you to stop all of these evil schemes."

Talia replied, "I'll quit my life as the Scarecrow if we can be together."

Batman said, "I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen." Batman put handcuffs on Talia.

A few minutes later the police arrived and arrested Roland Daggett. Commissioner Gordon walked up to Batman and asked, "Did you find the Scarecrow?"

Batman said, "Yes." Batman showed Talia to Commissioner Gordon and said, "I was right about Jonathan Crane being gone. This is Talia, the second Scarecrow."

Talia looked at Batman and said, "Goodbye my beloved." Talia was put into the police car.

Commissioner Gordon overheard what Talia said so he asked, "Do you like her?"

Batman nodded and said, "My feelings for her scare me more than any fear gas. I'm worried that someday I'll let her get away with a crime."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "One of the few things I know will never happen is you passing up on a chance to stop a crime."

Batman smiled and said, "Thanks Jim." Batman went into the shadows feeling sad about Talia, but confident that he won't ever give up on bringing justice to Gotham.


End file.
